Beginning Of The ARC
by BenCutter
Summary: Set Series Three. It's eleven years later, the year 2021. The team are still together, they deal with dinoaurs and creatures from the past and future but the most terrifying thing to deal with is.. Their own children. Dannifer/ Conaby/ Secker.


Beginnging Of The New ARC

**Summary: Set Series Three. It's eleven years later, the year 2021. The team are still together, they deal with dinoaurs and creatures from the past and future but the most terrifying thing to deal with is.. Their own children. Dannifer/ Conaby/ Secker.**

**I can't see Jenny and Cutter having children, so I thought Dannifer. Danny and Jenny aren't my OTP, but I like them.**

_Eleven Years Later._

"Oh god," Jenny laughed, she covered her mouth with her hand at what Connor had just reminded her of. "I remember that, bless Danny. He didn't know what to do." she grinned, she glanced at her husband sat next to her.

"That wasn't funny," Danny groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance. "I thought Jen's waters broke."

Abby laughed, she pointed a chilli covered chip in the direaction of Danny's face. "Jenny was only six months pregnant, you dimbat."

Danny shook his head and contuined to eat his ketchup covered chips, poking around at his salad. "Well, you know. Me and Jenny were having a lot of action. Anything could of triggered Olivia to be born."

Jenny almost choked on her coke, she glance up at everyone through her eyelashes. "Danny Quinn! Did you have to tell everyone that?"

"Yes," Danny grinned, his blue eyes flashing as everyone else tried to stop their laughter. "Now I've finally got back at you for your little trick."

Jenny smirked, she stood from her chair and cleaned up her hands with a tissue. "Oh," she sighed, she moved over and gently perched herself onto her husband's lap. "Well, I'm sorry sweatheart." she muttered into his ear, her lips ghosting his neck below his ear.

"Guys, I'm eating," Connor groaned, he covered his eyes with his hand and pulled his burger with him to turn around. "That's disgusting."

"Sorry," Danny smirked, he glanced at Connor. The younger man cringed and stayed turned away from the loved-up married couple. "Kids alert." he muttered, he glanced towards the door at the sound of running footsteps. Jenny jumped from straddling her husband's waist and quickly sat back down, folding one leg over the other.

The room fell silent as six children ran into the room, breathing heavily and red in the face. All six parents, Danny, Jenny, Connor, Abby, Becker and Sarah stared at the childen. Danny scratched the back of his neck, hoping his son or daughter didn't see their mother straddling his waist.

"Daddy." a little girl smiled, she ran forward. Her brown hair flicking off of her shoulders, she jumped into Danny's arms as he stood up.

"Hello, Olivia," Danny smiled, he wrapped his arms around his daughter's waist so she wouldn't fall. He looked at her, placing her onto the side of his waist. Olivia's big brown eyes stared back at him. "What have you been up to then?" he asked, he tapped his daughter's nose as she giggled. Olivia was Danny's and Jenny's oldest, Olivia Sarah Quinn was born on the 18th of April 2011. Olivia's the oldest out of all of the children, [apart from her twin brother] eleven years old and a true daddy's girl. Her eyes were deep brown, her hair brown with a toothy bright grin that made anyone smile. Even, Becker's soldiers.

"We were playing outside in the rain, Daddy," Olivia giggled, she snuggled into her father's chest and made his shirt wet from the rain in her brown hair. "Ashton said we could." she grinned, she pointed over at her twin brother. Danny sighed and shook his head at his ten year old son, the boy with matted brown hair and blue eyes just grinned and threw his arms around Jenny's neck so his father couldn't yell at him. Ashton Connor Quinn was Olivia's brother, they walked the same, they caused the same trouble and they were both born of the 18th of April 2011. Ashton was a true mummy's boy through and through.

"Mum," Noah groaned, he slapped his mother's hands away from his muddy face. Sarah Becker sighed and shook her head, cleaning the dust from her troublesome son's clothes. "It's just mud."

"You, Noah Daniel Becker," Sarah shook her head, she turned her ten year old son around and cleaned the dirt from his back. "Are in big trouble." she turned him back around, Noah gulped. The boy huffed his dark black hair out of his grey eyes and pouted, he folded his arms over his chest and looked at his mother and father. Noah was the oldest out of the Becker children, he was born on the 6th of March 2012. He was ten years old and a complete troublesome boy, his sister was seven. Savannah Jennifer Becker was born on the 1st of June 2015, her eyes hazel and her hair brown. Her toothy grin always made Becker smile and she was a true daddy's girl.

"Noah," Becker began sternly, he crouched down next to his wife to help her deal with their son. Becker held Noah's sister, Savannah, on his waist blancing her as she snuggled into her father's Velcro vest collar. "Do as your mum says."

"But I don't want to," Noah pouted, he stomped his feet as his black combat boots hit the floor. "I hate bath time."

Savannah giggled from Becker's collar, the seven year old stuck her tongue out at her older brother. "You were being naughty, you wen't into the mud."

Sarah smiled at Savannah and nodded her head. "Good girl, Savannah. Noah has been naughty." she glanced back at her son and raised her eyebrow.

"Fine," Noah groaned, he stamped his feet and allowed his mother to lift him up and take him towards the ARC's showers. "Meaney!" Noah yelled, he pouted at his father.

Becker smiled and waved with Savannah. "See you later Noah."

"Micah James Temple," Abby sighed, she crouched down on one knee and cleaned her eight year old son's muddy hand with a wipe. "What have I told you about playing in the mud?" she asked, taking out another baby wipe and cleaning his hands. Micah was born on the 8th of February 2014, he was eight years old and a mummy's boy. Connor's and Abby's daughter, Emma Sarah Temple was born on the 10th of October 2012. She was ten years old and the spitting image of Abby, the blonde hair and blue eyes. Micah looked like both Abby and Connor, Connor's face and hair and Abby's eyes.

Micah grinned at his mother, his wide blue eyes flashing at her. "I love playing in mud though mummy."

Connor laughed and crouched down on one knee, his daughter placed on the side of his waist. "Micah, you can't play in the mud. It's dirty."

Micah laughed and stuck his tongue out at his father. "Socks are dirty, but I still have to wear them."

"You don't wear them, that's why your feet are all muddy." Emma giggled, his older sister pointed at her brother's muddy feet. Micah ignored her and jumped up and down on the spot before rushing from the break room of the ARC.

"I'll go." Abby laughed, she rushed from the room after her son dodging an older Lester moving past her.

"Oh goodie, the ARC's new members of the future are totally bonkers," Lester sighed, with a shake of his head before his eyes lit up. "Although, you lot were always bonkers."


End file.
